My name is Bahamut
by Djar
Summary: What if harry was more that what he shows to the world just waiting to be called for battle. Slight cross over with final fantasy One-Shot


My name is Bahamuth

Summary: What if harry was more that what he shows to the world just waiting to be called for battle. Slight cross over with Final Fantasy One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the aeons.

(Harry p.o.v)

I just knew this was a bad idea.

I mean come on be reborn? As a human even?

Hell I must have been drunk to agree to be reborn.

But no Shiva just had to bet I couldn't survive a human life time as a **human **until i died of old age or I was summoned in my true form. Dam my dragon pride.

And now I am here in the middle of a war, no not war, a civil war.

The worse is that there is not a single fucking summoner in this world.

"Sigh" All I can do is drop hits to the humans and pray to order and chaos that one of them tries summoning me to help end the war.

Then I can finally leave this god forsaken world.

After all how long will it take to get someone to make a summoning in a civilization were summoning is considered a dark art.

Resuming:

I'm domed to die of old age.

To make matters worse there is an army out there waiting to kill me!!!

Please oh please make someone summon me anyone.

.

.

.

.

"Sigh" Looks like no one is answering my prays.

Dam gods thinking they are so strong and mighty.

(Hermione p.o.v)

This was it.

The final battle was here.

I always dreamed we would win. That we would find all the Horcruxes, then Harry would face Voldemort and we would have peace.

How naïve I was.

Hundreds of enemies are outside gathering to kill us all and I can't stop thinking about what harry once said in our trip.

"**Flashback"**

"You know Hermione, I still think that even if we do find all the Horcruxes we still won't be strong enough to kill Voldemort and his followers."

"Don't say that Harry we will win you just have to believe."

"I know it's just that we seem so powerless compared to the death eaters 'Sigh' … you know what would be cool. If we could do some of that magic the muggles believe we have, you know summon creatures to fight for us and all of that."

"Harry summoning is impossible."

"I know, I know, it still would be a cool thing to do."And whit that he left the room.

"**Flashback End"**

After that day I couldn't stop thinking about it and so I did what I do best. I researched for that information.

I had almost found everything about summoning.

I had found that once a pone a time people could summon powerful creatures called aeons to aide them in battle.

I had also found mightiest of the all which was the Dragon King Bahamut said to be able to raze a city to the ground in a night.

I was ecstatic, this was what we needed to win and since Voldemort never made a summoning this could be considered the power that he knows not.

"Sigh" but I had no idea how to call him.

Oh well better tell harry what I know maybe he will know what to do.

(Normal p.o.v)

Harry, Harry wait" screams a tired Hermione as she finds harry in the front of the gates to the castle with the rest of the people that are going to fight.

"What is it Hermione the battle is almost starting we should go".

"Harry you wont believe it but I think I found a way to beat Voldemort."

"Hun?"

"I found that people could summon creatures called aeons to help them in battle, the problem is that I don't know how to call them. Any way I think this is the power Voldemort doesn't know about maybe you can call one of the creatures."

"Sigh I am sorry Hermione but I can't waste time trying to summon a monster that I don't even know how to control, sorry but it was a good effort maybe if we survive I'll help you try to summon one of those."

"But Ha…"

"Goodbye Hermione, try to survive." And with that he left to the front lines.

(Harry p.o.v)

yup, leave it to good old Hermione to figure the obvious.

Now all I have to do is wait for her to call me.

(Hermione p.o.v)

Waste of time.

That was what Harry though this was.

No.

Even if he won't try it I will.

Someone has to stop that dark legion and if Harry won't do it I will.

And draining a full lung of air Hermione prepared for the action that would change her life.

(Everyone p.o.v)

Suddenly the wizards heard a voice in the back of the light wizards' army.

"Hear me now great king, hear me now and answer my plea."

Every one turned to see the boy-who-lived best friend Hermione Granger scream to the sky in a praying position.

While the dark wizards couldn't hear what she was saying and though that she was praying to god to have mercy on their souls, the light wizards were confused to ho she was speaking.

"I beg you almighty king aid me in this fight, monster of fire and sky, king of dragons, **Bahamut**"

And the wizards waited with baited breaths until…

"Look at Harry Potter" screams a nameless wizard.

And everyone did only to gasp in shock at what was happening to the boy-who-lived.

First slowly but getting faster he got bigger and bigger.

Growing bigger to was the fear in the eyes of Voldemort and is wizards as they gazed at the Beast that was in front of them.

With scales as back as the night, having 2 bat like wings from his back, 5 fingers in each hand whit claws as big as man and looking as sharp as the finest sword, a serpentine tail with strong muscles coming from his rear, on top of his head he hada great spike that went slightly to the back, and in the place of his eyes two horns that went to the side turned to the back and to the sides again.

With teeth that seem to have the power to crush boulders the dragon truly did a terrifying image.

That was until it spoke in a menacing making the wizards more fearful:

"**What is your will summoner"**

"Harry? What do you mean my will? What happened to you?" yelled a frenetic Hermione who didn't know what had happen to her friend.

But seeing as he didn't answer and has she remembered why she had called him she thought to her self.

'Am I really capable of sending him to kill all those people? No if I don't do this all of my friends will die'. Having made her mind Hermione commanded:

"Kill… kill them all." She just hoped that she had made the right choice.

"Your will be done."

And so the killing began because that was the only name that could be given to the battle.

With mighty swipes of his tail Bahamut crushed wizards by the dozens, with his sharp claws he was able to cut anything in his path, and with his mouth he was able to eat entire groups of enemies, the wizards tried to get out of that place by any magical means but they were negated by the wards they themselves put up, and in their haste to escape forgot to put the down.

When it seemed that all the nearby enemies were dead Bahamut took to the skies were he proceeded to bombard his enemies with his flame breath.

The battle was short and deadly and at the end Bahamut said one last thing to Hermione:

"Goodbye Hermione it was nice knowing you."

And with that Bahamut disintegrated in light only to be seen again in this plane when he would be needed.

"Cheers to Lady Hermione, the summoner who saved us all!!" And so the crowd burst in cheers for their new heroine.

(In some distant plane)

"In your face Shiva, I was summoned so pay up."

The End

**This was my first story so say how it was liked it? Hated it?**

**Send me all your opinions.**


End file.
